The Towering Paths
There are many instances of mortals or other creatures ascending to godhood. The apotheosis of a being must follow a specific path to climb the Tower. "Seven are the paths to climb the Tower. They number in perfection to power the model of ascension. The paths to Heaven weigh greatly on the soul, for Violence is their cobble." - The Path of the Seeker The Seven Towering Paths The 13 Trials of RAE Ten and three are the trials of RAE. Beginning the Dark Isle, the effusion of death to end upon the Tower. ''The 13 trials get you to RAE and the granted power of the gods. Walk in the path of Gaspar to obtain the power. It is believed the the first trial is the Dark Isle, the effusion of death. If any have discovered what this means, they have not revealed it. Endowment ''The Power grants. Gaspar may opt to grant the greatest gift. In rare situations Gaspar may elevate a being to godhood. Morindic Passover Meditate on'' the teachings of Morind allowing the Myth to pass over.'' Not much is known about this Path. It is believed to be a meditative state to achieve divinity. Only the priests of Tao believe to fully understand how to journey along this Path and follow in the steps of their god. It is also known as Acceptance of Self. The Tao doctrine calls the state achieved by reaching Passover Solkha, which loosesly means harmony in ancient Wanese. Personification To live in the life of the divine is to be divine. Mantle the Myth to be the Myth. To live like a god is to be a god. Walk in their path until the path is you and they walk in yours. This is the most common path to Tower. Those who are made into undead or outsiders through magic or experience are following the 4th Path. While being the most common, it typically lifts one up the Tower the slowest. When reaching true divinity, many will personify an aspect of another divine, or take the place of a missing within the Mythic. Unknown '' when rippling thr acheiving Memory of .'' The ancient text containing the Towering Paths is old and damaged. The section about the 5th Path is damaged beyond repair and mostly unreadable. As Logos is the only one to have followed every path, he has had this to say about it. "It is the destruction of an impossipoint made paradox." NANAINA Realization of beauty. ''Ancient word for understanding or realization something is beautiful. The state of mind of harmony in the beauty of the land. One realizes the beautiful world and that the multiverse is a cavnas and then becomes an artist. This is the inverse of the 3rd Path, as it is the Acceptance of Universe. Transcendence Usurped ''Theft of the might of myth, willing or otherwise. The 7th path occurs when a being transfers or loses its power to another being. Horgold Stoneheart and Zenfaria both followed this path. Any being has the ability to give or lose their mythic energies to another, even mortals.